Trouble strikes agian
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: sequel to Troublesome Twins. the group has grown up and had kid. they have the perfect life right? Wrong trouble strikes the next generation of kids and it strikes hard. please Read and Review rated for language.
1. Next Generation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: I'm not sure how you all are going to like this one but I thought I'd try it any way. I'll tell you who belongs to who in a minute, but first I'd like to say there are more kids in the story that you just every one in a while hear about but I'm just writing about the oldest kids this time. I may write about the others some other time. So here is the list of who belongs to who.**

**Bella and Reid Garwin**

**Aden Jackson Garwin- 17 years old the second oldest in the first group of kids.**

**Joey Ray Garwin- 16 years old the third oldest in the second group of kids.**

**Echo Mary Garwin-15 years old the first oldest in the third group of kids.**

**Tyra Michelle Garwin-14 years old the youngest in the fourth group of kids.**

**Ash Michael Garwin-13 years old the youngest in the fifth group of kids.**

**Estee Tara Garwin-12 years old the youngest in the sixth group of kids.**

**Caleb and Sarah Danvers**

**Rae May Danvers-17 years old the middle one of the first group of kids.**

**Jamie LeeDanvers-16 the oldest in the second group of kids.**

**Tara Marie Danvers- 14 the oldest in the fourth group of kids.**

**Alexandra May Danvers- 12- the middle one in the sixth group of kids.**

**Piper and Kaylum Townser:**

**Davie Jones Townser-16 years old the second oldest in the second group of kids.**

**Heath Jay Townser-16 years old the second oldest in the second group of kids.**

**Ira Kay Townswer-14 years old the second oldest of the fourth group of kids.**

**Tyler and Elma Simms:**

**Faith Suzanne Simms-17 years old the second youngest in the first group of kids.**

**Greg Michael Simms- 16 years old the middle one in the second group of kids.**

**Natalie Jaye Simms- 15 years old the youngest in the third group of kids.**

**Mark Logan Simms-14 years old the middle one in the fourth group of kids.**

**Wren Jane Simms-13 years old the oldest one in the fifth group of kids.**

**Kyle Joe Simms- 12 years old second youngest in the sixth group of kids.**

**Pouge and Blair Perry:**

**Lex Taylor Perry-17 years old the youngest of the first group of kids.**

**Lilly Jane Perry- 12 years old the oldest of the sixth group of kids.**

**Phoenix and Kate Goodwin: ****(I don't remember if I had given Piper and Phoenix a last name in my last story so for know its Goodwin.)**

**Klare Jasmine Goodwin- 18 years old the oldest of the first group of kids.**

**Joanne Anne Goodwin-16 year old the youngest of the second group of kids.**

**Beth Marie Goodwin-12 years old the second oldest of the sixth group of friends.**

"Aden put your sister down!" Bella yelled at her seventeen-year-old son as her fifteen-year-old daughter, Echo, dangled in mid air by her feet. Echo slowly landed on the ground and Aden flipped upside down in the air. He looked over at his mother, whose eyes were black, and sighed.

"I've learned my lesson mom. Put me down." Aden pleaded. Bella lightly set her son back down in his chair.

"Your seventeen years old Aden. You need to stop dangling your siblings in the air!" Bella insisted.

"Whose dangling who?" Reid asked walking into the room with twelve year old Estee at his heals.

"Your son and your daughter." Bella replied with raised eyebrows.

"What did Aden and Echo do know?" Reid asked knowing when Bella said "Your kids" she was talking about the two that acted the most like him.

"Aden dangled Echo about three feet off the ground." Bella replied.

"Wow! Me next!" Estee cried and Reid lifted her in the air, swooped her a couple of times and put her down. He then looked over at the not to happy Bella.

"It was her idea. I mean how can you say no to that adorable face?" Reid asked lifting the girl eye level with her mother. Estee made a pouting face. Bella fought back a smile.

"They act more like you every day." Bella said eying her husband. "What have you been teaching them?"

"How to be like you." Estee informed her mother proudly.

"Kids. They say the damndest things." Reid said with a smile.

Rae Danvers sat on her bed with a pen and paper in her hand. She was working on her latest poem but it wasn't working out the greatest.

_Your on my mind_

_But do you know it_

_I cant tell b the look in your eye_

_Watch me, see me_

_I'm always by your side._

"How romantic." Alexandra said reading over her sisters shoulder. Alexandra soon found herself stuck to the ceiling.

"Mom!" Alexandra cried. Rae dropped her sister on the bed before her mother rushed into the room.

"What is it Ali?" Sarah asked wordily. The younger girl started to talk but no words came out of her mouth. She turned to her eldest daughter who was pretending to write.

"Rae let her speak." Sara warned.

Rae's eyes went back to normal but soon turned black again as she stopped the pillow in mid air that her sister had thrown at her.

"She pinned me to the ceiling again!" Alexandra roared.

"Well little Miss Annoying shouldn't have been reading my poetry!" Rae shot back.

"Girls please!" Sarah said with a sigh. "Where is your father?"

"Faith, honey? Can you help your mother with supper?" Tyler asked his eldest daughter. Faith raised one eyebrow and snapped the gum she was chewing. She then went back to the teen magazine she was reading with out a word. The magazine flew out of her hands and into her fathers.

"Dad!" Faith wined.

"You'll get if back after supper." Tyler said and Faith stomped past him. He rolled his eyes. Out of all the second generation kids he got stuck with a know it all stylistic monster.

Lex Perry picked up his little sister and swung her around.

"Lex let me go!" the girl screeched and he obeyed. Lilly smacked him then quickly ran inside the house before her brother could catch her.

"Hey Lex." A soft voice called from a black mustang. Lex smiled at his best friend.

"No fair. When did you get this?" He asked admiring the car.

"Yesterday." Klare Goodwin said with a smile. "I'll let you be the second guy in it."

Lex laughed. "And who would I be after? Aden? No you wouldn't allow him anywhere near this car or any other Garwin boy, so that leaves out Joey and Ash. Hmmm. Davie and Heath are out because they live ten minutes away and your way to lazy to drive out there… that leaves Kyle, Greg or Mark."

"Try my dad." Klare said with a laugh. "Get in loser, I have some showing off to do."

Lex happily hopped in and Klare sped off down the road. They met the others down at the Dells.

"Sweet ride!" Aden said walking up to the mustang but got frozen before he reached the car.

"That's as close as your getting pretty boy." Klare said with a smile. Aden had definitely inherited his dads looks, and boy did he know it too. Like the rest of his siblings he had beautiful blond hair and piercing blue eyes, but he had his mothers smile.

Rae came up behind him and smacked him hard in the back of the head. She and Aden were very close.

Rae had her fathers brown hair and smile, but everything else was her mother.

Faith looked like Elma except with strait blond hair. No one could explain how she turned out blond. The rest of her siblings had red or brown hair.

Lex was almost a split image of his father except looked younger than his father did at that age. And Klare she had her mothers beautiful skin color and eyes, but the pitch black hair was her father.

"So what are we doing here?" Faith asked rolling her eyes.

"The party starts in an hour and Aden and I have set rules down." Rae said glaring at her blond friend. "Rule one All Abbot kids are off limits. Number two no using."

Every one turned to look at Aden.

"What?" He asked with a shrug.

"Number three no getting so waisted that we have to call Aden's parents to get us out of whatever the fuck happens. Number four… No using." Rae said.

"Wait wasn't that number two?" Faith asked confused.

"Its on the rules twice." Rae informed her but the girl still looked confused.

"Mom and Dad are going to Nickeys to night so if we do need to call its more than likely that your parents will find out." Aden informed them. "And rule number five. Watch out for the young ones, especially Echo and Natalie. Its their first party. Oh and if any other young ones show up that are fourteen and younger, we take them home that instant no if ands or buts."

"Damn how come we never had older siblings looking after us at our first party?" Klare asked wiggling her nose.

"Because our first party was at my house remember. Mom and dad were partying right along with us. They ended up having to call Aunt Piper and Uncle Kaylum to be the adult super vision." Aden said with a smile.

"Man those were the good days." Lex said with a smile and the others agreed.


	2. Party at the Dells

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**Mystik Angel 85- thank you so much for the review! Here is the next chapter.**

**BEEcausexoxo- thank you so much. I do have some pics up on my profile but I'm having trouble finding a good picture of Aden or Lex. So if you our any one else out there has found good pics that fit the characters email them to me and I'll put the best ones up! Thanks again.**

The party at the Dells was just like it always was. Noisy, fun and full of Spencer kids. Aden walked by Joey and Rae's sister Jamie, making sure they were staying out of trouble. He made his way to his friends for the update.

"Echo and Natalie are sitting with two sophomore boys. Tegan and Joseph." Rae said taking a sip from Aden's cup.

"Joey and Jamie are flirting over by the fire." Aden said taking the cup back from Rae. "Get your own."

"The twins and Greg are making trouble with Sean Abbot, so keep your eyes on them." Lex said nodding toward the boys.

"Joanne is sitting by herself, like always, reading a book, like always. And pretending she's the Queen of Sheba." Klare said bitterly. Then they all turned to Faith who was watching some boys play football with hunger in her eyes.

"Faith?" Rae said snapping her fingers in the girls face.

"What?" Faith asked with a little more attitude than she attended.

"The young ones?" Klare asked annoyed.

"Umm….Well…" Faith said pointing behind Aden. There behind a tree stood Tyra and Ira. Aden rolled his eyes. He walked up to the girls but they didn't notice him till he spoke.

"Evening girls."

"Oh shit." Tyra said poking Ira in the side. Both girls smiled meekly up at the older boy.

"Oh shit is right. Come on." Aden said putting his arm around both girls' shoulders. He walked them farther into the forest. "Are Tara and Mark here?"

"No…they chickened out when we got here and went home." Tyra said avoiding her brothers eye. Aden watched her for a moment and knew she was lying. He pulled out his phone and called Rae.

"Look for Tara and Mark." Aden said.

"Already found them." Rae said from behind him. They hung up their phones and gave the younger kids a stern look.

"Oh please Rae let us stay." Tara begged.

"Your two young." Aden said and received a groan from all four of them.

"And I thought you were the cool one." Ira said bitterly.

"Go home or I'll call my parents." Rae said and all four of them tensed. They knew Caleb was the leader of his Covenant which means he over ruled theirs.

"No need to call mom and dad. We're going." Tara said taking Mark and Ira's hand. Ira took Tyra's and they disappeared into the night.

"How much you wanna bet that this was Tyra's idea?" Rae asked holding up a ten.

"I'm not betting on that." Aden said with a laugh. "Of coarse it was her idea. She's a Garwin."

They walked back to the Dells and stopped at Joanne who was still reading her book.

"Joanne, there is more to life than William Shakespeare and Stephen King." Aded informed her. Joanne looked at him threw her stylish glasses and sneered.

"I know but if I'd put the book down I'd end up like all of you losers." Joanne said then went back to her book. Rae laughed at the look on Aden's face.

"Come on smart one, before she tells you off again." Rae said dragging him away.

"I don't see how Phoenix and Kate had a daughter like her. I mean Phoenix used to be one of my mom's partners in crime." Aden said shaking his head.

"And yet again Elma and Tyler had one like Faith." Rae said with a laugh. "And my parents had me…your partner in crime."

"Go figure huh."

"COPS!" a kid yelled and sure enough six cop cars pulled into the Dells before anyone could leave.

"Fuck!" Aden said running down to the others. "Find the young ones and met back here."

They split up finding their siblings and met back in the same spot.

"Aden we're screwed." Klare said looking around. Her eyes then lit up and a mischievous smile crept across her face. "Hey I got an idea. When I say now every one run to the forest…but stay together…focus on the Garwins house and when I say go…well you know what to do….Now!"

The group raced to the woods. They ignored the yells from the cops.

"Klare, we're being chased!" Joanne said frightened. Klare looked over her shoulder and sure enough they were being chased by two young cops. They entered the forest. "Grab hands…ready?"

"Yes." The others replied.

"Go!"

they found themselves in a heap in the middle of the Garwins living room.

"Uh oh." Jamie said and every one turned to where she was looking.

"Uh oh is right." Reid said with his arms crossed. Bella stood beside him.

"Welcome home kids…would you all like to explain?" Bella asked overly cheerful.

"Cops." Rae said with a sweet smile.

"And your cars are where?" Reid asked. Klare cursed. Her mustang, Aden's BMW and Faith's handa sivic were still sitting down at the Dells. Reid and Bella sighed.

"I'll call my brother." Bella said as Reid kept talking to the kids.

"We cant keep getting you out of trouble." Reid said shaking his head. "Your parents will eventually find out."

"But till then, you're the greatest." Rae said with a smile.

"How are you not my daughter?" Reid asked with a laugh. Kaylum showed up behind Reid and pointed to his twins.

"Davie, Heath, home now." Kaylum said and the boys groaned. "And no Guitar hero for a week."

"We don't have Guitar Hero." Davie said rolling his eyes.

"You do now. How the hell did you get way from those cops?" Kaylum asked giving his sons a high five. "Bella and I must have gotten caught at least a dozen times."

"They used Kaylum." Bella said coming back into the room. "They left their cars at the Dells."

"I didn't think you took your cars." Kaylum said to his sons.

"We didn't." the boys said in unison.

"They didn't, but Aden, Faith and Klare did." Bella informed him. "And you know how Elma and Phoenix are going to take it."

"Well lets go get us some cars." Kaylum said with a smile and disappeared. Bella and Reid soon fallowed.

"Those are the three most coolest people in this entire world." Jamie said with a smile.

"Ha you don't have to live with them." Aden said as they heard the sound of cars screeching in the driveway. "That was way to fast."

Aden looked out the window. "Oh Fuck! It's the other parents."

"Every one split!" Joey announced and every one raced out of sight. The last kid was hidden by the time Caleb and the other parents walked into the house.

_Caleb and others here. Hurry!!!! _Aden texted his mother.

"Where are your parents?" Tyler bent over eye level and asked Estee. Estee bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"They went for a drive." Aden answered him but Tyler lifted his hand to silence the boy.

"Estee where did your parents go?" Tyler asked and the girls lips started to open.

"Why don't you just ask us?" Reid said walking in the door with Bella. He looked over at Aden and his son mentally told him where they were supposed to be. "We went for a drive."

"Ok next question. Where are our kids?" Elma asked crossing her arms. "We already know the party got busted. And we know out kids always show up here if there is trouble."

"We sent them home." Bella said with a smile.

"They better be there when we get home Bella." Caleb warned.

"Oh believe me, they will be." Reid said putting an arm around his wife.

Caleb looked around the room as if trying to find evidence that his kids were there. When he found none he lead the other parents out of the house. The Garwins waited till they heard the cars pull away before the raced to find the kids scattered around their large house. Bella sighed heavily when the last kid was sent home. She turned to her two eldest kids. "From now on all parties will be held here."

"Yes!" her sons and husband exclaimed.

Then next morning the parents had a mandatory meeting at the Danvers home. Bella nd Reid had a very bad feeling about it.

"Garwins. Its about freaking time." Kaylum said with a laugh as the last couple entered the room.

"So what is this meeting about?" Bella said looking at her watch. "I have an appointment in an hour over at Salem."

"This is about our kids and your house." Caleb replied.

"I'd better cancel that appointment." Bella said and texted her coworker.

"On one or more occasion our kids have found their way to your house when in a bad situation." Phoenix said crossing his arms.

"But some how they always get out of trouble." Kate said eyeing Bella. "They all seem to be attached to you."

"What can we say, we're loved." Reid said with a smile but no one else smiled back. "Oh wow. We are really in deep shit this time Bella Babe."

"Shhh…. Your giving us away." Bella said sarcastically and Reid clasped his hands over his mouth.

"We are so glad that you think our children's safety is so funny." Caleb said angrily. "We know they used last night and so did you two and Kaylum."

Bella and Reid exchanged glances. They had taught all the kids how to block using from their parents and they know they blocked themselves

"When did you feel it?" Bella asked.

"Now you see that's the funny thing. We didn't feel it….we saw it." Caleb said pointing to Tyler, Pouge and himself. "We were hiding at the Dells. We know that Tara and her friends showed up and Aden and Rae sent them back. We also know that Davie and Heath used to trip a Abbot boy."

"We also know that they used to get to your house leaving their cars behind." Pouge said.

"And we know you two and Kaylum covered for them and got their cars." Tyler said with a smile. "It took almost eighteen years but we caught ya."

"And what might our punishment be oh mighty Caleb?" Bella asked sitting down in a chair.

"Stop corrupting our kids." Elma retorted. "I have enough trouble with Faith as it is. I don't need my others to act like you as well."

"Faith has nothing to do with us." Reid snapped. "Do you realize what your daughter had become?"

"Oh and Aden is any better!" Elma snapped back. "Every one of your kids is behind the stupid shit that they do!"

"Actually it was Klare's idea to use." Tyler said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "It was also Aden and Rae's idea to set rules."

"And what might those rules have been?" Reid asked nervously.

"All Abbot kids were off limits." Caleb said.

"Now that's a rule to be proud of." Reid said with a smile. Caleb glared at him. "Never mind go on."

"Rule two. No using. Rule three no getting so wasted that they had to call Reid and Bella." Pouge said giving them a knowing look

"Rule number four, no using. And rule five look after the young ones." Tyler said then looked at the Garwins. "That was your son's rule."

Bella beamed proudly. Her son did have some of her since and not just Reids.

"The whole party they spent watching over their siblings. Not getting wasted…well except for Faith." Pouge said then looked over at the worried Garwins. "When I asked Lex about it, he said that you two had told them to watch out for the young ones. He also let slip that you have taught them how to block the power from us."

"Well we just want them safe." Bella said with a nervous laugh and finally got a smile from the group.

"What we want to know is how are you going to keep them safe at the Dells if we don't know they are using?" Caleb asked and Reid got excited.

"All partied will be held at the Garwin residence with Adult supper vision and no Abbot kids aloud!" Reid said proudly and the others stared at him in surprise.

"And the kids too young to be there will be sent to one of your houses for their own nonalcoholic party." Bella said.

"We'll take them." Phoenix said with a smile and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Then it's settled." Bella said smiling at the glaring Caleb.

"It's settled." He agreed.


	3. Abbot trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep telling me what you think good or bad I like both. Oh and I have the kids up on my profile on how I see them, Aden is a little off but I had trouble finding the write picture for him.**

Aden laid down on his bed. It was his new room at school that he shared with Lex. Everything was in its place with in an hour from Lex and Aden using. They couldn't believe that the power used to be addicting for the parents. They had heard all about Bella, the gift. That's why all the kids were drawn to her and Reid. They were like a living Fairy tale.

Lex opened the door and a very upset Faith rushed into the room and flung herself on Lex's bed.

"What now?" Lex asked rolling his eyes.

"My roommate is Becca Abbot!" Faith said frustrated. "The freshman Abbot by the way!"

There were about as many Abbot kids as Garwin or Simms kids.

"Well just tell her you promise not to kill her as long as she doesn't talk." Aden suggested and Lex glared at him. Rae and Klare burst threw the door with out even knocking.

"Shut it!" Rae screeched shutting the door behind her. they soon heard some one banging on the other side of the door.

"Open this door Danvers! Your dead!" A gruff voice said and Aden swung open the door to find Paul Abbot, one of the twins.

"You have a problem Abbot?" Aden asked eyeing the shorter boy.

"That Danvers chick is going to die!" Paul said angrily and Lex stood up next to Aden.

"What was that Paul…I couldn't quite hear you…it sounded like you said I wanna die." Lex said popping his knuckles. "Because we can take care of that for you."

Paul glared up at them but backed down. "See you when your bodyguards aren't around Danvers."

Aden shut the door and turned to Rae. "What was that about?"

"That little Sean Abbot grabbed my ass….So I sort of broke his nose." Rae said timidly. Aden rolled his eyes.

"We've only been back at school for three hours and you've already made trouble with the Abbots." Aden shook his head. "Our senior year is going great so far."

"What the hell was I supposed to do! Slap his hand and send him to a corner! the little shit violated me!" Rae protested. Klare rolled her eyes and pulled Rae down on the bed so she wouldn't hurt Aden.

"Please you two do we have to go threw your drama again this year?" Faith aside sitting up on Lex's bed.

"We don't have drama!" Rae and Aden both protested.

"Could have fooled me." Lex said sarcastically. Rae and Aden had been that way since they could talk and they never grew out of it like their parents had hoped.

"What's on your schedules?" Klare asked changing the subject.

"We should all have the same things except for swim team." Aden said as they all checked their schedules. Sure enough they were all in the same classes except for when the boys had swim team the girls had art.

"How the hell did you pull this off?" Klare asked then held up her hand. "No never mind I don't want to know."

"Are you sure they go to school here?" asked a very young looking woman from a black limo. She looked over at her twin brother and two younger siblings.

"Very sure." Their mother said eyeing her children with icy green eyes. "Be very cautious Flo."

"Yes Mom." Flo said getting out of the car with her brother, while the other two stayed put.

"Now remember: Simms, Garwin, Danvers, Perry and Goodwin." The woman said with an evil smile. "And remember you're seventeen and sixteen."

The twins nodded and walked into the school.

"Lets see how you take this Bella." The woman said with a sneer.

The first day of school for Rae was horrible. She wasn't sure she liked having almost every class with Aden. He was so over protective of the group and he wasn't even the oldest. That was Klare. Rae was glad when art rolled around and they went their separate ways.

"Freedom!" Rae announced as she walked into the art room with her friends. Klare laughed knowing what she meant. The girls took a seat at one of the large art tables. Klare nudged Rae in the side when three Abbot kids walked in. John, the other twin, Stacy a sophomore, and Faith's roommate Becca.

"What do you know it's the three sluts." Stacy said as they walked by.

"Just because we're hotter than you doesn't give you the right to call us sluts." Faith said angrily.

"Fallowing in your parents footsteps I see." Stacy said with a Kira like sneer.

"Just because Aden's dad ditched your mom for Bella, doesn't mean you can hate." Faith said getting up from her chair.

"Good come back Simms. I see you got your mothers brains." Stacy retorted.

"Back off Stacy." Klare warned.

"Or what you'll sick Garwin and Perry on my ass. OOOO I'm so scared." Stacy said with a laugh.

"Cool it Stacy. You're above them." John said grabbing his sisters arm.

"What was that John?" Rae asked now standing up herself.

"Sit Rae." Klare warned.

"No I will not sit!" Rae said bitterly.

"Do we have a problem here Danvers?" Mr. West asked walking into the room.

"Nothing I can't handle." Rae said threw clinched teeth.

"Mr. and Miss Abbot take your seats please." Mr. West said and they happily obeyed.

"I'd call them all whores, but that would be way to nice." Rae said talking her seat.

"What did you just say Danvers?" Stacy asked truing back towards Rae.

"Oh you heard me." Rae said with a smirk.

"Danvers, office. Stacy take your seat. You'll be heading there soon." Mr. West said and Rae exited the room. She took her time getting to the office but the provost was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Come in Miss Danvers." Provost Forman said and Rae entered the office.

"You have got to stop making trouble with the Abbot kids." Mrs. Forman said shaking her head. "Sean and Paul yesterday and John and Stacy today. How many are you going to piss off before you realize they're not worth it?"

"There are only three more Provost Forman and only one of them goes to school here." Rae said with a smile.

"How are you not a Garwin?" Forman asked with a laugh. She had graduated a couple years before Rae's parents, but she knew the group well. "You know I'm going to have to call your dad."

"Oh please don't call him. Cant you call Bella or Reid?" Rae pleaded.

"No because I know Reid will just smile and say he sees nothing wrong with what you did. "Forman said with a knowing smile.

"You could always try anyway." Rae begged. "Who knows, he may have changes since last year."

Forman shook her head. "What's your dads number?"

Rae reluctantly gave it to her and with in five minutes Caleb Danvers walked in the door. When he saw Rae he sighed.

"How did I know…Rae…" Caleb said but could not finish. He was too disappointed.

"Mr. Danvers, this is the second run in your daughter had had with the Abbot kids in two days." Forman informed him. Caleb shot a disappointed look at his daughter.

"Provost Forman, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to do the punishment." Caleb said and Rae shook her head at the Provost.

"Go ahead Mr. Danvers. What do you have in mind." Forman said with a small smile.

Caleb turned to his daughter. "No car for a month…and no Garwins either. If I even hear that you've been to Reid's I'll take the car away for another month."

"Seems good to me." Forman said. "You may go."

When they left the office they found Aden sitting with his parents and Paul Abbot across the room with a bloody nose and black eye.

"You too huh?" Reid asked shaking his head. "Abbot?"

"Four of them." Caleb said with a sigh. He looked over at Rae. "She's grounded from your place for a month."

Bella and Reid opened their mouths to protest but Caleb shook his head. "I mean it you two. Rae doesn't step a toe on your property."

Bella gave Rae a pity look but nodded her head.

"Good." Caleb said as Aaron and Kira rushed in to their son's side. Aaron glared over at Reid, then at Caleb.

"I know the Danvers girl didn't do this to you." Aaron said to his son. "She's to weak."

Caleb tensed and clinched his jaw so he wouldn't say any thing, but of coarse some one had to.

"She kicked your son's ass before Aaron, and I'm damn sure she could do it again." Reid said with his trademark smirk.

"Go to hell Garwin." Aaron spat.

"You first Abbot." Reid snapped back.

"Will you please move on!" Forman said frustraited. "Danvers out. Garwins in here, Abbots stay put."

The families obayed. Caleb walked his daughter to her class.

"Behave." Caleb warned. Rae waved goodbye and walked into the class room. Caleb waited out side for five minutes knowing there were Abbot kids in the class. Sure enough Rae and this time Klare and Faith walked out of the classroom splattered with paint. The teacher soon fallowed.

"Mr. Danvers?" he said in surprise.

"You mine as well send the Abbot kids first. Their parents are already in the office." Caleb said and Mr. West obeyed. Caleb actually had trouble not laughing. The Abbot kids were covered head to toe with paint and clay. When the Abbots were out of sight, he looked at the pissed off girls in front of him.

"How did you pull off only getting splatters and they're covered?" Caleb asked amused. The girls smirked and Caleb laughed. "By the way your smirking I don't want to know.


	4. Cat Jones

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews!!!! I may not be able to update as soon as I want to because my parents are moving and taking the computer with them leaving me computerless for a wile. I'll try to update as much as possible while its still in my house but if I don't you'll know why. Please don't hate me lol.**

Caleb called Phoenix and Tyler knowing Provost Forman would want to see them as well. They got there in no time.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Phoenix asked taking his finger and touching Rae's shoulder. He looked at it then wiped it on his daughters nose.

"Dad." Klare groaned. The abbots walked out of the office. Aaron glared them down.

"Keep walking Mr. Abbot." Forman said allowing every one else in.

"Mr. Danvers this is the third time." She said with a sigh. "I'm going to have to expel her if it happens again."

"I understand."

"Wow, wow, wow! I didn't start this one!" Rae said angrily. "Or even the last two!"

"Oh then who did?" Forman said sitting back in her chair. "Go on. I'd love to hear it."

"The first time was Sean, the second time was Stacy and the third…well…Faith." Rae said.

"Gee thanks Rae." Faith said rolling her eyes.

"Faith." Tyler warned.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Garwins and Abbots. This fude has got to stop." Forman said with a sigh. "You all will be doing community service here at the school this weekend."

"What!" The girls screeched. Forman help up her hand to silence them.

"I want all Garwins, Simms, Perrys, Danvers, Townsers, and Goodwins that go to school here to be ready to work on Saturday at seven am. The Abbots will be here as well. Now you will get along or its suspension for all of you." Forman said with a smirk. "That's all. Good day."

The girls rushed through the doors angrily, fallowed by their fathers.

"What happened to you?" Lex laughed at the sight of his three friends.

"Abbots." The girl said bitterly.

"You too huh." Lex said as Aden walked up to them.

"We have some bad news for you boys." Caleb said sounding a little twirked off. "Get the others and meet us at my place."

"So what are we doing here again?" Echo asked her mother. Bella shrugged. She didn't know either. Her other kids Aden, Joey and Tyra stood next to her along with Reid.

Piper, Kaylum, the twins and Ira stood close by. Elma, Tyler and their four oldest sat on the couch. Blair, Pogue and Lex stood on the other side of the room with Phoenix and his two oldest daughters, while Caleb stood with his three oldest daughters by the fireplace.

"You may have heard that Aden beat up Paul Abbot at swim team today. Rae had a run in with four Abbots in two days and Klare and Faith with three Abbots today." Caleb said with a sigh. "Now tell mew what the problem with this is?"

"Abbots." Reid said bitterly. Caleb glared at him.

"Despite how much we despise admitting Reid's right. This time he is." Caleb said to all the parents. "The thing is the school has decided to do something about it."

"The kids have to do community service on Saturday seven am." Phoenix said and mouths dropped all around the room. "With the Abbot kids."

"What!" Lex exclaimed. "I wasn't even there."

"It's every one who goes to school there." Tyler said with a sigh.

"That's not even fair!" Davie growled.

"Well we out number them together." Aden said with a mischievous smile.

"Not funny Aden." Reid warned. Every one looked at him in surprise. And Reid went on. "From what Provost Forman told me. You will all be suspended if you don't get along on Saturday."

"All of us!" Joanne said in outrage.

"All of you." Reid said. No one could believe that Reid was being serious. They looked at Bella who gave them all a stern look. The kids knew then that it was extremely serious.

On Saturday they all met at the school office to find no Abbot kids.

"Mr. Abbot has refused to bring his kids in." Forman said with a sigh. "But I have decided to have you stay any way."

The kids groaned and Forman took them to the auditorium. The kids gasped. Inside was a movie screen hooked up to a Nintendo Wii and a karaoke machine in the corner. "The school just purchased these for lock ins but they need to be checked out first. Since the Abbots didn't want to join us I thought we should have a little fun. Now go enjoy yourselves."

The kids raced to the games. They hadn't had that much fun together in a very long time.

"How was the community service?" Paul Abbot asked the group sitting at a cafeteria table. he wasn't alone. Behind him stood his Twin John, Sean and Stacy.

"Oh you mean kicking Rae's ass as Wii. Oh it was great. All the food and games to test out. To bad you weren't there." Aden said with a smile.

The Abbots turned and left seeing as they couldn't come up with a comeback. Aden watched them push a girl out of their way casing the girl to trip and lose her books. Aden rushed to her side and helped her up. Aden was stricken by the girls beauty. She had long straight black hair, unforgettable green eyes and freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"You ok?" Aden asked handing her her books.

"Yeah thanks." The girl said shyly.

"My names Aden Garwin. Whats yours?" Aden asked.

"Cat Jones." The girl said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you."

She quickly rushed off leaving Aden in complete awe.

"Earth to lover boy?" Rae said waving her hand in front of the boys face. Aden turned to her and smiled.

"This is a wonderful day isn't it." Aden said putting his arm around Rae's shoulders.

"I think some one is in love." Rae teased but Aden didn't hear her. he was off in his own little world.


	5. Some one else

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: I hope you all haven't lost interest! And I am so sorry for this late update. I just started a night job so I don't get to be around a computer very much! Plus my parents took mine when they moves so I'm trying to get everything written on paper then transfured onto the computer as soon as I can! And please please review! I'll take any kind. Even if they are horrible! lol**

The group seemed to see more and more of Cat as the month went by. Aden seemed even more happier every time he saw her. His friends had never seen him act like he did around other girls in the past. He had the Garwin reputation to be a player.

"So Cat, where you from?" Rae asked. The group had finally allowed the girl into their tight nit group. So Rae figured it was time to be friendly towards the girl.

"Salem." Se said with a sad smile.

"Hey that were Aden's mom is from…well actually that's were at least one parent of the group came from…except for mine." Rae said her face all scrunched together. They walked a little further then Aden and Rae froze for a moment. They gave each other a worried look. Rae smiled at Cat. "Um... were going to be late for class. We'll catch up with you later."

Aden and Rae rushed down the hall and around the corner where they ran into, and almost knocked over the other three.

"Did you feel it?" Aden asked they all nodded. Some one had used. "Was it one of you?"

"Would we be out her if it was?" Lex asked rolling his eyes.

"Guys!" Greg said rushing up to them, fallowed by the rest of the young ones. "Did you feel it?"

"Popular question isn't it." Rae said with a smirk. Aden glared at her but said nothing.

"Was it one of you?" Klare asked the young ones.

"For some reason I have a since of Déjà vu." Rae said acting really confused.

"This is serious Rae." Klare said glaring at her friend. At that moment Rae's phone went off.

_Hello mudda. Hello fadda. Here I am at…Camp Granada. Things are very…entertaining. And they said we will have some fun if we start masturbating_

Every one stared waited for her to tell them what the messages said.

"Dad wants us at my house now." Rae said heading for the door but no one fallowed her. "What?"

"That's your ring tone for your parents." Aden said unsure if he should be grossed out or amused.

"Yeah. They sent me to a Camp Granada when I was younger and I hated it." Rae explained. "Now come on."

When they walked into the house all the parents looked worried. Caleb looked the worst as he passed the length of his large living room rug.

"It had to be one of the kids." Caleb said eyeing each one of them. He hoped to find a guilty eye, but found none. "Each person has their own sensation when the use. We can find out who it was that way. And no blocking either."

Caleb walked up to Aden with a large glass vase in his hand. "Levitate this for me please."

Aden did. The parents shook their head. It wasn't him. Caleb went on down the line and each kid was innocent. Caleb then turned to the parents. They all levitated the vase. It wasn't any of them but surprisingly Piper was really close. Caleb also did it for show, but every one knew it wasn't him. He hardly used even if it was no longer addictive for him.

"Then who?" Elma asked very worried. All the adults knew what she was thinking.

"Have you all forgotten about Grant. Or Heather and Christopher?" Bella asked and Piper shook her head.

"Grant was killed two years ago at war. Heather and Christopher lived in L.A. the last I knew and this power was close." Piper said and they all nodded. "That means there is another."

"It can't be Angela!" Bella said angrily. "I don't care if a body was never found. Her power was lost in the fight. She doesn't have them any more."

"You can heal over time Bella. All we know is that Angela is out there and even if it wasn't her…if she had kids you know they will have the power." Piper said and Bella's shoulders fell. That would also mean that their power wouldn't be addictive. Because of not killing Angela or giving herself to Reid, she had put her family and friends in danger once again.

Bella turned sadly to the kids. "Listen, I want you to trust no one but yourselves. The Covenant is the only thing you can trust right now. Any new person in your life could ruin it if it's Angela or one of her children. I beg of all of you just to stick to each other.

Rae glanced over at Aden. He seemed hurt by the words and she knew he was thinking about Cat. But one thing that had happened earlier had bothered her. She looked up at her father. "Why had Piper's power felt so close to the one we felt earlier?"

"Angela and I were very distant cousins." Piper said bitterly. "If you notice every one who is related has a very close resemblance in power. But the other reason why I felt so close is because of the hate she has for me. She had once tried to kill my Covenant and I stopped her."

"But back then Angela was supposed to be the oldest. The leader of the Covenant." Phoenix added. "When Piper had gotten Angela banished her power started to become more and more like Piper's just because of that hatred connection."

"But why didn't your power feel anything like Piper's?" Tara asked confused.

"Because Aden, the one Aden Garwin is named after, had forfeit his power to me when he died. And before I was powerless." The kids stared at him in awe. That was part of the story their parents had forgotten to mention.

Klare sat by the old remains Putnam barn. She went there often when she needed to think. She knew that Aden hadn't listened to his mother's wishes and went out on a date with Cat. Klare had begged him not to go but he got angry, saying he'd known if she had powers. He said that both he and Rae were with her when they felt some one use. But that didn't stop her from worrying.

"Hey." Lex said sitting down next to her.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked not looking at him.

"I know you." Lex said with a smile. His smile faded when she didn't crack a smile. "Your worried. What' wrong?"

"Aden." Klare said with a sigh.

Lex leaned back and looked at the sky. It was pitch black with only a couple stars. Klare leaned into him.

"I worry about him." Klare said and Lex could tell she was crying. "He's just so careless some times."

"And he's rubbing off on Rae." Lex said putting a caring arm around his friend. Klare sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"I'm so scared that I will lose all of you." Klare said as the tears fastened their speed down her cheeks. "Where will we all end up after college Lex?"  
"Back in Ipswich reminding ourselves of our parents as our kids end up like Aden." Lex said with a smile. "Isn't that what our parents worried about? That we would all end up like Reid or Bella?"

"I don't want that Lex." Klare said shaking her head. "I don't want to be like the rest of them. I don't want this burden of power. I'm not going to grow up in to a Caleb. worried all that time."

"You wont end up like him Kare." Lex assured her.

"How do you know?" Klare asked.

"I know all, remember. I'm brilliant." Lex replied with a smile. Klare smiled and snuggled closer to her friend.

"I love him Lex." Klare said quietly. "That's why I worry so much."

"All three of you girls are in love with him." Lex said almost bitterly. "It must be the Garwin in him."

Klare looked up at him in surprised. Not for the fact that all the girl loved Aden. It was the sound in his voice. She never realized that knowing this bothered him.

"Lex? Do you like one of us?" She asked and Lex looked away nodding his head. Klare sat up. She place her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter." Lex said shaking his head.

"Yes…" Klare started but he cut her off.

"No Klare it doesn't." Lex said forcefully. "How am I supposed to compare to a child belonging to Bella and Reid. No guy can out do a Garwin. Girls would look at Ash before they noticed me. They go for that blonde, blue eyed, bad boy before they noticed a long haired, brown eyed boy like me."

"Lex that's not true. What about Britney, Alice or Jane?" Klare said mentioning his ex-girlfriends.

"Found them all making out with Aden." Lex said bitterly. Klare bit her bottom lip in thought. Lex was the baby of the group. only three days younger than Faith. He was very good looking but looked young for his age. She guessed he got his mothers genes because she looked no older than late twenties. Klare took Lex's hand in hers. She flipped it over and placed her other hand in his. Lex watched her intently. She smiled upt at him. "Who?"

"Faith." Lex said looking down at his hand Klare had position of. Klare laughed. Faith had just started to date a football player despite Bella's warning.

"How about we try something." Klare leaned up against Lex.

"What's that?" Lex asked. She lightly kissed him on the lips. A blue light glowed around them but they didn't notice as they were to busy with each other.

When she pulled away her cheeks reddened. "Us."

"I think I like us." Lex said holding her close. They looked up into the sky which was now covered with stars.


	6. Taylor Jones

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Please Please Review! It'll help me update faster! Because I've already got the chapters written. So please review! I hope you enjoy the twist in this chapter!**

Klare and Lex decided not to tell the others about them and see how long it took them to notice. To their surprise it took the group till lunch to realize something was going on.

Klare scooted her chair closer to Lex and smiled up at him. Lex placed his arm around her and whispered in her ear. She giggled and placed a hand on his leg.

Aden and Rae exchanged looks. They couldn't tell if their friends were pulling a prank or being serious. when Klare lightly kissed Lex on the lips, Aden threw his hands up in the air.

"When the hell did this happen? And why were your best friends not told about it?" Aden asked.

"We wanted to see if you noticed." Lex said hugging his girlfriend close. "And it only happened last night."

"Lex, I thought you had always liked Faith." Rae said leaning in so only he and Klare could hear.

"I gave up on her. and besides this feels right." Lex said kissing Klare's forehead.

"Oh my god! You are each others soul mates." Rae said sitting back and Aden almost got water up his nose from the drink he had just had.

"What?" He choked out.

"Remember the story Bella always used to tell us?" Rae asked and every one shook their heads. They always relied on her to remember. Since she had the photogenic memory. "Bella always said that in each generation of kids from the Salem and Ipswich group there would be four soul mates. In our parents generation they were Bella and Reid, Piper and Kaylum, Elma and Tyler, and the last couple was Blair and Pouge."

"What about our parents?" Klare asked Rae.

"Our dads fell in love with non magic girls. And technically your dad isn't a full warlock. Remember Aden. The guy Aden is named after, forfeited his power to Phoenix." Rae reminded them. "Any way back to the soul mate thing. Bella says since it was the first time Salem and Ipswich got together and had kids, she doesn't know how many soul mates there will be."

"How do you know were soul mates?" Klare asked.

"When you first kissed did you feel like you'd be safe forever?" Rae asked and they both nodded. "Then your soul mates."

"I wonder who mine is?" Aden said with a laugh.

"It could be me or faith. Or even any of the young ones." Rae laughed at Aden's face.

"Damn I'm going to have to kiss a lot of girls." Aden teased.

"You may not even have one." Rae reminded him.

"Or it could be one of Heather and Christopher's kids." Klare teased.

"Or one of the Guys." Lex said with a laugh. Aden threw his roll at him and grabbed for his mash potatoes but Rae grabbed his hand before he could throw it.

They didn't see Cat and a boy watching them from a couple tables down.

"You used Fry and they felt it." Cat said and the boy shushed her and looked around the room to see if any one had heard his sister.

"It's Taylor now, remember." Taylor warned.

"I don't care! You almost blew it. They know there's some one else here." Cat said angrily. "You're just lucky that my spell is strong."

Taylor rolled his eyes. "He's a Garwin, Cat. He'll go for anything with a virgina."

"You forget he's also Bella's child." Cat reminded him. "Mom said that Dad's spell on her never held longer than a week. If he got any of his mothers genes we're in trouble."

"You just worry about ruining his life. And I'll do my job." Taylor warned as he eyed the group.

"Who's the girl with brown hair? The one macking on your man?"

"Rae Danvers." Cat replied. "She is very strong. I could feel the powers roll off of her. don't mess with that one Taylor."

"Cat I live for a challenge." Taylor said with an evil smile.

"I'm warning you. She's to strong. She'll fell your power before you even open your mouth." Cat protested. She knew her brother refused to block his power.

"We'll see dear sister…We'll see."

Rae was the first on in class. She watched for her friends. Soon Klare waked in with Faith. Then Lex walked in. they took their usual spots. Faith next to Rae, lext next to Faith and Klare next to Lex, leaving the seat on the other side of Rae open for Aden.

"Hey." A good looking boy said sitting in Aden's seat. He looked Rae up and down then straight into her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Umm…hi." Rae said not sounding amused to the fact that he was there.

"I'm Taylor Jones." He said still smiling.

"Rae." She said then looked over at Faith who eyed the boy.

"You any relation to Cat Jones?" Faith asked.

"She's my little sis." Taylor said not taking his eyes off Rae. Klare smiled. Her friend didn't even seem interested in the boy but he wasn't giving up.

"I've noticed you a lot lately." Taylor informed Rae. She eyed him but said nothing. Aden walked in and Froze when he saw the boy in his seat. Annoyed he took the seat in the back and watched the scene from there. The whole class the boy never took his eyes off Rae. She shifted in her chair nervously as she tried her hardest to take notes and ignore the eyes on her.

When the bell rang the boy picked up his books and Rae's as well.

"I'll walk you to your locker." The boy said and Rae rolled her eyes but never took her books back. Aden glared at the boy as he met up with his other friends.

"Who the hell is he?" Aden questioned.

"And the drama begins." Lex said rolling his eyes.

"Taylor Jones." Faith replied and Aden raised an eyebrow. "Your girl's older brother."

Aden watched him as he stopped with Rae at her locker. "I don't like him."

"Don't like who?" Cat asked walking up behind him.

"No one." Aden said putting his arm around Cat. They walked by Rae and Taylor. Aden caught Taylor's eye and sent him an icy glare his way.

"Your friend doesn't seem to like me." Taylor said indicating Aden.

"He doesn't like any one." Rae said putting her books in her locker. "Thanks."

She walked off with her friends and paused. She felt some one use. She turned around to see Taylor still standing by her locker with a knowing smirk on his face. She looked over at her friend but they were not moving. She looked around the hall and realized that everyone was frozen almost as if some one had stopped time.

"Impressive huh." A voice said from right next to her. She jumped when she saw Taylor standing next to her. His green eyes were now pitch black.

"What do you want?" She asked him trying to stay calm.

"You my dear Rae." He said walking around her. He pushed her up against the lockers hard Rae's eyes went black as she tried to push him away, but he was to strong.

"This will only take a moment." Taylor said pressing up against her. she could fell him get aroused as he reached on hand up her skirt and found her panty line. She again tried to push him away but her hands soon here stuck above her head with an invisible force. Taylor was to strong to only be seventeen.

"Who are you?" Rae asked as he slid her panties down and pushed harder against her.

"Fry Collins." Taylor replied he pushed two fingers inside of her. Rae cried out trying to force him away from her, but it only made him want more. He undid his pants letting himself free. A tear rolled down her cheek as he entered her. he looked up at her in surprise.

"Well Miss Danvers. You're not a virgin." He said with a surprised smile. "Who took it?"

Rae sobbed, as he looked deep into her eyes and into her memories.

"Well, well. Mr. Garwin. Wasn't he a lucky boy. What would Aden say if he knew you slept with his younger brother?" Taylor said backing out of her. he pulled his pants up and then pulled her panties back up. "Till me meet again my love."

He let her go and started to walk away "And my sister warned me you were to strong. Ha. Your weaker than any of them."

Every one started to move again. Rae slid down the wall and put her face in her hands.

"Rae!" Klare exclaimed and went to her friend' side.

"Rae what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"It was him." Rae said tears streaming down her face. Lex helped her to her feet with and with the others took her to her room.

Rae curled up in her bed and sobbed. Aden rushed into the room he saw Rae and looked over at his worried friends.

"What happened?" he asked a little more forceful than he attended.

"We don't know. She wont talk." Klare said as tears streamed down her face. Aden sat down on the bed next to Rae.

"Rae Bay, what's wrong?" He asked causing Rae to cry harder. She flung herself into Aden's arms.

"Take me home Aden." Rae cried.

"Ok. Just let me call your parents first to make sure they are home." Aden said picking up his phone.

"No. to your home." Rae cried and Aden confusingly looked at his other friends. They all knew she was grounded from there. Klare nodded and Aden picked Rae up and disappeared.


	7. Poor Rae

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the covenant.**

**AN: This is the beginning of the end! So I hope you enjoy. If you want me to make this a series with each group of kids please tell me in a review and if I think there is enough people who want it. I'll do it!!!! so let me know.**

Aden reappeared in his room. He laid Rae down on his bed but she wouldn't let go of him as her sobs became louder and louder.

"He knows Aden." Rae cried. "He found some thing that I should have told you so long ago. I slept with Joey."

Aden took a moment to remind himself that this want the time to be angry with her. "Who knows?"

"Fry." Rae choked out.

"Who?" Aden asked but his door flew open before she could answer. His parents stood in the doorway.

"Rae! What's wrong honey?" Bella asked racing to the girls side. Rae let go of Aden and took a hold of Bella. She shook her head.

"Boys please wait down stairs." Bella demanded. Aden didn't budge. "Now!"

Aden jumped at the forcefulness of his mothers words and obeyed. As soon as the door shut Rae started to talk.

"He had kids." Rae sobbed. "Chase had kids."

"What?" Bella said in surprise.

"Fry Collins." Rae said looking into the worried woman's eyes. "He raped me Bella. The son of a bitch raped me!"

"What when!" Bella demanded.

"Right before I came here. He stopped time and he… he…" Rae couldn't finish.

Bella's eyes went black with race. The room started to shake and both Aden and Reid rushed back into the room.

"Bella?" Reid asked almost scared. He knew how powerful she could be.

"Stay with her." Bella said getting to her feet. "I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Bella disappeared. Reid worriedly looked over at his son who had tears in his eyes ad he watched his best friend's eyes roll back and her body started to shake.

Bella reappeared in a living room. The fire was glowing illuminating a woman who stood next to it.

"What a lovely surprise Bella." Angela said with a sneer. 'Would you like a drink."

"Why Rae?" Bella asked furiously. "Why have your son attack her?"

Angela looked confused. You must be mistaken he was to go after the dear Goodwin girl. Klare I believe her name is. The one your son fell in love with."

"Well he chose the wrong girl." Bella forced Angela against the wall with her power.

"Why would you care. She isn't your daughter." Angela sneered.

Bella brought her forward then slammed her against the wall harder.

"They are all my children." Bella said angrily. "If it wasn't for me most of them would never have been born. But I must ask. Why choose the weakest? You could have gone after Faith or Klare? But then again they could defend themselves. How dare you do that to Rae."

"The girl is stronger than you think." Angela said with an evil smile. "And my son will take her. and she will give life to the next generation of Collins. That is if she doesn't kill herself trying to become unusable."

Bella threw Angela across the room then into the fire. The woman screeched then puffed into smoke. Bella returned home to find Rae's condition had worsened. Caleb was now sitting by his daughters side.

"What's wrong wit her?" Caleb asked as a tear streamed down his face. Bella walked up to Rae and placed and hand on her lower stomach. Sure enough she was fighting herself to be unable to bare children. Bella felt Rae tense as she struggled to keep fighting. Bella sighed and placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"She's killing herself or trying to keep from becoming pregnant ever. But she's loosing the battle." Bella exclaimed.

"What! Why?" Aden asked in out rage.

"She was raped by a boy named Fry Collins. The son of Angela and Chase. I believe he went by the name of Taylor Jones." Bella informed him. Aden shook his head. It couldn't be. If Taylor was a Collins that meant Cat had to be as well. He held his head as he remembered the first time he met her. when she looked up at him her eyes hadn't been green. They were black.

"I've been so fucking stupid!" Aden said punching the wall. "God damn her. I could have stopped this. I should have seen it."

"Aden no one saw this coming. You couldn't have stopped it." Reid said to his son.

"Yes I could have." Aden said in out rage. I've been dating that son of a bitch's sister!"

"Aden I warned you not to trust any one but the covenant." Bella said in disappointment.

""She had me under a spell. I could have prevented this!" Aden said as his eyes turned black and he disappeared. He found himself back in Rae's room. To his surprise his three best friend weren't alone. Joey and Cat were also in the room. At the sight of his younger brother he forgot the real reason he had come back. He walked up to him and hit him hard.

"Aden!" His friends protested. As the struggled to keep him away from his brother.

"What the hell Aden?" Joey said holding his jaw.

"You slept with her!" Aden said struggling to reach his brother. "Why? You knew you'd never stay with her."

"I treated her better than you would have." Joey protested. "Hell you've been in love with the girl since you two could walk and all you do is flaunt other girls in her face."

"He cant be in love with her." A voice said from behind them. "He loves me."

Aden tensed and turned to see Cat innocently sitting on his bed. His eyes went black and he sent her flying to the ceiling.

"Aden!" Klare growled. She tried to help Cat down but Aden's power was to over powering.

"Who the fuck are you really?" Aden demanded. The other four tried to help Cat but Aden held up his hand. He increased his force on her causing her to sink a little into the ceiling.

Cat started to laugh as her eyes went black. The others gasped in surprise. "My name is Flo Collins. The daughter of Chase and Angela Collins. And twin to Fry Collins. That makes me well….twenty."

She tried to get free. She struggled once more wondering how Aden could still be over powering her. that's when she noticed the other four were helping her. they increased their power causing her to squish together.

"Your brother hurt her." Aden said in raged. "And you blinded me from it."

"You're a fool Aden Jackson Garwin." Flo said with an evil laugh. "You had that girl eating out of the palm of your hand and you blow her off for any girl who takes a liking to you. The sad thing is she's never given up on you. To bad she is soon to be the mother of a Collins child."

"Never!" Aden said tightening his hold on her. she screamed out in pain.

"Kill me Aden. It wont save you from the truth." She said as she blew into a puff of smoke. Aden and the others appeared in Aden's room. Aden and Joey walked up to Rae who was quickly loosing color.

Bella walked up to her sons. "The only one who can save her is he soul mate. She has to know that she doesn't have to do what she's doing to be safe from him. I'm sorry Aden."

Aden looked up at his mother in surprise then over at his brother. There was no way Joey was her soul mate. He wouldn't have left her if they were. Joey walked up to Rae and lightly kissed her cold lips. He placed a hand on her stomach and concentrated on her. he closed his eyes and entered the dark place where Rae was.

"Joey?" Rae asked confused.

"Come back with me Rae." Joey pleaded. "You don't have to do this. There is another way."

"I'm sorry Joey. But I think its too late." Rae said as she pushed him out of her mind.

He opened his eyes. Rae laid there motionless.

"No!" Aden cried. As he struggled to get out of his fathers grip. "You can't. You cant leave me Rae!"

"Please Rae. Don't leave." Joey pleaded as Bella held on to him. Bella looked over at her husband with tears in her eyes. He looked back at her with the same look. They had never believed that two of their sons could fall for the same girl. It pained them both to see two of their sons struggle and one of their best friends loose all ability to stand as his daughter slowly slipped away.

Aden looked at his brother and both nodded. Their eyes went black and they forced their parents back. They raced to Rae's side and entered the darkness of Rae's mind.

"Rae Bay?" Aden called. "Babe where are you?"

"Rae! Rae you need to answer us!" Joey called looking around the darkness. "Please Rae there is another way."

"You don't have to give in to him Rae. Our mom knows of another way." Aden called. Searching the darkness as well.

"Aden." Joey said pointing to a light heading toward them and leading the light was Rae. She smiled as she reached them.

"Have you come to join me?" Rae asked happily.

"Rae you're still alive." Aden told her. "My mom said there is another way. Come back with us."

"Its too…" Rae started but Joey interrupted her.

"Its not to late Rae. If it was we wouldn't be here." Joey said with a smile. "WE love you Rae. You cant leave us."

Rae laughed. "You love me. I didn't know you two where capable of love."

"Well we are." Aden said reaching out for her. "And we aren't going to loose you."

Rae looked down at the floor. "We'll see."

The blackness took over as Rae once again pushed them out of her mind. The boys opened their eyes to see Rae's purple lips.

"No Rae!" Both boys cried out. Bella and Lex grabbed Joey and brought him away from Rae's lifeless body while it took Reid, Klare and Faith to take Aden away.

Caleb leaned over the lifeless body of his eldest daughter. Tears streamed down his face. He took his daughters hand. She held on to his hand Caleb laughed happily.

"She's alive!" He cried and sure enough the color quickly returned to her.

Rae sat up weakly and looked around the room to see both boys crying. She knew one had saved her. she smiled weakly and lightly whispered "Thank you."


	8. It will be my pleasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

**AN: I need a vote! I want to know if you want more of the Covenant kids. As in the next group like Joey, and his age so here is what you can do. Answer me in a review. Your choices are:**

**I don't really care.**

**Yes, please I want to read more**

**No, this story wasn't that good so I don't want another one.**

**Thanks!**

Rae stayed home for a couple of weeks not just because she was scared that Fry would show up but because she was avoiding Aden and Joey as much as possible. She had found out from Bella that the one way to save her was to have a child with her soul mate. The only problem with that was no one was sure which Garwin boy it was. Both Aden and Joey had been there but only one brought her back. She was unsure of who it was but she did have a small clue. The only way to test it was to kiss him. But she wasn't quite ready for that.

When she did return to school she walked up to her friends at lunch and was surprised to find Joey sitting with them also.

"Hey guys." She said. Every one jumped up to give her a hug. When Joey hugged her she could feel the tension between him and Aden.

"I didn't know you were coming back today." Aden said as he lifted her in the air. Rae giggled and let her head fall back as he twirled her around. When he set her down she found herself standing between both Garwin boys.

"You had us scared for a while there." Joey said glaring at his brother. Rae sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. The Garwin boys never gave up a fight when it was over a girl.

"I'm sorry. But I did make two Garwin boys cry." Rae teased. "How many girls do you know that could do that?"

"Yeah well lets not make a habit out of it." Aden said with a smile. He gave her another hug he was just about ready to kiss her on the forehead when he froze. Rae shivered and noticed that Aden tightened his grip around her waist a little. She also noticed that Joey wasn't completely froze either.

"Well don't you look comfy." A cruel voice said from behind her.

"What do you want Fry?" she asked nervously. Fry walked around her and Aden then stopped only inches away from her.

"Your friend there killed my sister." Fry said angrily. "I don't let things like that slide."

"Then why freeze him but not me?" Rae asked and Fry gave her a wicked smile.

"He can't fight back if he's frozen." Fry replied. He backed up and just as he was about to throw a ball of power, he was sent flying over Aden's head.

"No one beats up my brother unless that person is me." Joey said and Aden turned around to face Fry.

"Stand back Rae." Aden said lightly pushing her behind him and his brother.

"The Garwins have come to play have they." Fry said with an evil laugh. "I love to play."

He sent Joey flying across the cafeteria. He hit the far wall and landed hard upon the hard marble floor.

"Joey!" Rae cried her eyes went black but Aden once again pushed her behind him.

"Down goes one Garwin. And here stands another." Fry said with a smile. "In a second he will die leaving me with a wife."

"Never!" Aden protested. He turned to Rae and grabbed her close. He gave Fry a knowing smile then kissed Rae deeply.

"No!" Fry yelled pushing Aden back with his power. He flew into a table breaking it into two.

"Aden!" Rae cried rushing to his side. He didn't move. Rae's eyes once more turned black. She angrily turned towards Fry as the room started to shake. Fry tried to give her and evil smile but Rae could tell he was nervous.

"Come now wifey. Lets have some fun." Fry taunted.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch." Rae said she threw all the power she could muster at him. Fry screamed and disappeared. Nervously Rae looked around the room but he was nowhere to be seen. Had she killed him. She went to Aden's side as he started to stir.

"Your fake kiss really pissed him off." Rae informed him. Aden smiled up at her.

"What could I say I didn't want to kiss you for real just incase I wasn't your soul mate. I didn't think I could have taken the disappointment at that time." Aden informed her. the quickly fixed up the room and went to Joey's side.

"Is he gone?" Joey asked. His voice sounded raw.

"I don't know but he disappeared." I said as people slowly started to wake. We helped Joey to his feet and met the others at the table. They stared at us confused.

"Why the hell are we always left out on things?" Faith asked helping them take Joey to his room. On the way to Joeys room Aden and Rae told the others what had happened.

"But he didn't get to you?" Klare asked worriedly.

"No I some how became way stronger than I thought I was. I sort of blew him away." Rae said with a smile. "Literally and figuratively."

The others smiled at her. They were glad she still had her since of humor about her. The laid Joey down on his bed and Rae sat down next to him. Biting her lower lip, she looked up at Aden. He looked disappointed but nodded. He knew what she was asking him. Leaning down Rae lightly kissed Joey. She then stood up and walked over to Aden. She smiled and pulled on the back of his neck so he would lean towards her. She kissed him for real this time and sparks flew. The kiss deepened as they forgot every one else around them.

"Oh please you two. Despite how much we love that you're finally admitting your love for one another. We really don't want to see you play tonsil hockey." Faith said with a laugh. The couple split a part. They both blushed from ear to ear.

"So is he gone?" Joey asked and Rae shook her head.

"I don't think so. You all told me that Flo blew up into a puff of smoke, and Bella said that about Angela. With Fry there was no smoke." Rae said sadly.

"So that means one thing." Joey said sounding almost upset. "You have to become pregnant with your soul mates child before he tries to get to you again."

Rae nervously looked over at Aden. He had an odd smile on his face and Rae rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You are a pig Aden Jackson Garwin." Rae said with a laugh.

"Only with you Rae May Danvers." Aden said kissing her again.

"Rae May Garwin…..wow you lucky girl. Your name even sound good on his." Klare teased. Rae looked over at her friend nervously. Did she just hint on marriage? She knew she loved him but marrying him hadn't even crossed her mind. Aden seem to see her struggle.

"Klare is just teasing." He whispered in her ear. He pulled on her hand. "Come on."

He lead her out of Joey's room and into his own. There he transported them both to a lovely hotel room. It was in the Japanese style. Rae looked around then turned back to Aden.

"Did you have this planed all along?" Rae asked and Aden winked.

"This is where we are coming for our Graduation Get away." Aden said with a smile. The five friends had planed the get away for the next week. But Aden had booked the hotel for two weeks because he believed he was going to take Cat there. But he didn't dare say that to Rae.

Rae laid down on the bed and smiled. She motioned for him to come over as she leaned back onto the bed. Aden smiled and obeyed. He leaned over her and kissed her passionately. Rae giggled in reply. She moved up closer to the top of the bed as he instinctively fallowed.

"Take me lover boy." Rae teased. "And save me."

"It will be my pleaser." Aden replied happily.


	9. Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Wow this chapter is a little dark. But this story is almost at an end! I hope you are enjoying it!**

Aden and Rae spent as much time together as they could. Rae had a dream about Fry and they knew he was close and about ready to take her. They tried as hard as they could but Rae didn't seem to be getting pregnant.

"So have you planted your seed yet?" Lex teased. Rae and Aden both glared at him. Lex laughed. "Sorry I asked."

"We are running out of time." Rae said. Her friends had noticed that she was becoming pale as the days went by but none had the nerve to tell her. "I can feel him getting closer."

"Have you two talked to your parents about this?" Klare asked them and both Aden and Rae nervously looked away from her.

"Well we told Bella and Reid." Rae said with a innocent smile.

"But not your parents.?" Klare asked her.

"Ha can you imagine how Caleb would take that news." Faith laughed. "Um well Caleb the reason you haven't seen your daughter lately is because she's off trying to have a baby with Reid's son. Yeah I know who would have thunked it."

"What did you just say miss Simms?" The group looked up to see the Provost.

"Nothing at all." Faith said with a smile.

"Uh huh. Mr. Garwin and Miss Danvers will you please report to my office. Rae groaned. She had been doing good with not being sent to her office for awhile.

"Please have a seat." Forman said indicating the two chairs in front of her desk. "So is what Miss Simms said true? Are you two trying to have a baby?"

"No Provost Forman." Rae said shaking her head. "Its just an on going joke between our friends because Aden and I spend so much time together these few days."

"I see." Forman said not sounding like she believed her. "Well don't let me hear about it again. I believe you have art Rae. And Garwin off to swim team. And I'll be making sure you both made it to class."

"Yes Provost Forman." Rae and Aden said together they left the office and headed off in separate directions. Aden made it to class but Rae didn't. She had some how disappeared on her way to class. No one seemed to remember seeing her in the hallway. Which was a big thing considering how popular the girl was.

"He's got her." Aden told his friends. "There is no doubt in my mind the Fry has her."

"This isn't good." Faith said with a sigh. "Come one we have to go tell Caleb."

The group groaned and slowly made their way to Klare's room where they transported to Caleb's house.

What are you doing here?" Caleb asked happily. "Rae's not here if that's who your looking for."

"We know she's not here Caleb." Klare said sadly. "We believe Fry has her."

"She didn't show up for last class." Aden said holding back tears. "She only skips when one of us is with her and we all went to class."

"Plus no one saw her going to class." Faith said annoyingly chewing a piece of gum. "And we all know that the kids of Ipswich cant go unnoticed."

Caleb ran his hands threw his hair. He couldn't take much more of this. The stress level was killing him. "You stay here. I'll contact the others."

With in seconds Reid and Bella were standing by their son's side. Bella held him close despite the protest he made. When the rest of the original covenant were there Bella decided to tell them why Rae had been taken.

"Fry Collins was looking for a girl to bare his child. But he wanted it to be one of our daughters. He chose Rae because she was the weaker of them all." Bella said avoiding Caleb's eye. "The first time he raped her was a warning or a test to see if she was willing to stay alive or kill herself. Rae chose to stay alive in hopes that her soul mate would save her."

"Aden is Rae's soul mate." Reid informed every one. "And they have in fact been trying to save Rae from him."

"What do you mean have been trying?" Caleb asked not liking the words coming out of his friends mouth. "How was her soul mate supposed to save her?"

"Her soul mate was to impregnate her before Fry did." Bella replied. Caleb's face turned red as he turned to the younger Garwin.

"You've been doing what?" He asked angrily. Reid stepped in between his friend and his son. His eyes turned black.

"Reid." Bella warned. "Listen Caleb. It was the only way to save your daughter. If Fry impregnates her first her body will once again fight against becoming pregnant. And if she loses she would in fact kill herself. If Aden has succeeded your daughter will be safe but we will have to watch over the other girls because he will not stop till he has one of them."

"So what are we suppose to do? Let all the boys get the girls pregnant?" Elma said in out rage.

"The other girls are a lot stronger than Rae was." Bella answered. "I saw was not because I believe she's dead Caleb, but because she has become a lot stronger since the last time he took advantage of her. now back to Elma's question. No. I don't believe that will be necessary. I do believe that he will try to go after one of my girls or another one of Calebs. Just for the fact Rae and Aden had beaten him. If in fact they have."

"Why didn't you just let the Elders kill Angela off when they were going to?" Piper said angrily. "Bella if she wasn't here…"

"Chase would have found some one else." Kaylum said protecting his sister. "Father like son."

"All we can do now is wait. Aden will be able to tell if Fry succeeds." Bella said hugging her son one more time. "And if he does…well we can do what ever we can to help Rae and if he doesn't we take the kids out of school and keep them together. None of the girls will be aloud to go any where with out one of the guys or parents. Not even to the bathroom."

"Ewe." Faith said and Bella smiled.

"Yeah I know it sucks. But it sucks being taken by a Collins. I just hope to the high heavens that Rae is ok." Bella said as a tear streamed down her face.

Rae woke up to find herself in an old dungeon looking room. There were cardboard trees and houses every where along with old furniture and cloths. It didn't take her long to realize she was in the same basement Bella had been kept. She got up off of the bed and looked around for an exit. She saw a large sewing needle. It was big enough for a cat to go threw whole at the end. She looked at it closely and saw that the end was covered in dry blood along with the floor below it. etched in into the needle by the point was some words. Rae dusted it of to read: Aden Ash Roberts. Here is where this great kid had died. He died to save my life. I'll never forget you Pan. Love Bella Marie Townser.

"Oh my god." Rae said backing away from the prop. She couldn't believe that his thing was still here. But then again they couldn't tell the cops about it. how would they explain his death.

"Interesting isn't it." Fry said walking out of the darkness towards her. "The man Aden's mother had first loved died to save her life. Then she names her first and last son after him. Sound like she still loved him to me. What would you say."

"I say go to hell." Rae retorted. Rae soon found her self flying toward the bed.

"Ummm. The smell of fear." Fry said evilly. "Damn that really turns me on."

He climbed on top of her ripping her cloths off in furry. Keeping her down with his power he slowly took of his cloths while walking around her. The slower he went the more fear that came off of her. the then once again climbed on top of her.


	10. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Last chapter! There may be a trilogy of the Second generation but I'm not sure about it yet. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews on this so I'm thinking about waiting till I get some of my other stories written! Hope you enjoy.**

Fry laughed at Rae as tears streamed down her face. He pushed himself inside of her then let out a terrifying scream he pulled out and there where little red burn marks all over his man hood. He looked down at her with so much hatred she knew that these would be her last moments alive.

"You're pregnant!" He said angrily. He felt her lower stomach and pushed down hard upon it. Rae tried to move from the discomfort of his touch but he was to strong. "Twins. Well isn't that sweet."

Rae wished she could feel the joy she longed to hear so many times before, but she couldn't feel anything but pain. Physical and mental pain. Rae heard a far sound that could have been something falling over, but Fry didn't seem to hear it at all. Then she saw him.

**Moments before:**

"I cant tell where she is at." Aden said frustrated after the sixth try that day. Bella and Reid taught him how to connect with Rae just like they had when Bella had been taken.

"Just focus on her Aden. Does she feel far?" Bella asked and Aden concentrated as hard as he could.

"She feels close yet far away." Aden said then shook his head. "God this makes no since!"

"Be patient Aden. It will come." Reid told his son. He put his hand on the boys shoulder to show that he would stay by his side. Reid knew what it was like to have the one he loved taken away from him. It was the hardest time in his life. He looked over at his friend. Caleb looked aged. He hadn't slept in days. His hair was standing on end and he had a slight beard. Sarah sat next to him. Her blond hair pulled back out of her face while a crying twelve year old hugged her close. The two middle girls sat at their parents feet holding each other silently sobbing. Reid looked Rae's friends who were all huddled together near the fire. Klare was cuddled in Lex's arms while Faith held Klare's hand. Each one of them fought the urge to cry as they tried to be strong.

The rest of Reid's children where sitting next to him and Bella. Estee had a hold of his arm and cried into his shirt. Bella was rubbing her back while Ash hugged Tyra and Echo and Joey had a hand on each of their shoulders.

Piper and Kaylum were sitting next to the Garwins. Kaylum had a hold of Bella's hand and his other was embracing Ira. Piper had both the twins crying on her shoulder as she looked unblinkingly out the window. Reid knew it was taking a toll on her as well. She almost went nuts with depression from when Bella was taken. He knew this was affecting her the same way.

Tyler and Elma had their kids all in a circle. Each one had a hold of the some ones hand. Tyler looked up at Reid and a tear streamed down his face. Reid had to look away. He couldn't stand to see his best friend cry.

Pouge and Blare both embraced Lilly as if they were afraid that she would be snatched from their grasp. The girl didn't seem to mind as she laid her head on her fathers shoulder with silent tears in her eyes.

Phoenix and Kate each had one of their younger girls in their arms. Joanne had her glasses off and had her face buried in her fathers shirt. Beth just held on to her mother as tightly as she could with out causing her mother pain. The group was devastated when Bella had been taken by Chase but this was much worse. The fact that one of their kids was taken made the parents age as if the addiction was back. If Rae died non of them would make it.

"I see her." Aden cried out. Every one turned towards him. He concentrated as hard as he could. "It's some kind of cave. She's showing me some large needle. It looks like a stage prop. There's writing on it. it's a note from….Mom."

Bella looked frightened as she realized where Fry had taken Rae. "I cant go back there."

Reid looked at his wife as tears streamed down her face. "I refuse to go back there. I just…I just cant."

"Its ok mama." Estee said letting go of Reid's arm and embracing her mother.

"Then you wont. Non of the parents will." Aden said walking into the middle of the room. "No one but me, Faith, Lex, and Klare will go."

"No! I'm coming too." Jamie protested. "I will not let him do that to my sister!"

"No. I'm already risking Faith and Klare by taking them. I'm not going to risk any more of the girls." Aden protested.

"Then take me." Joey said stepping forwards.

"I will not take any one younger than us. He targeted our group and our group is going to finish him." Aden demanded. His friends took their spot next to him.

"You don't even know where it is." Caleb said shaking his head. "And I will not sit here quietly waiting for my baby to be brought back."

"It's the same place Chase had taken my mom." Aden said looking at Caleb. "I know where it is. Please Caleb, trust me. I wont let anything happen to her."

Caleb looked into the boys eyes. He could see the determination in them. He nodded and the boy smiled. He and his friends disappeared leaving the whole group in a nervous wreck.

**Back to where Rae is:**

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend." Aden said forcing Fry against the wall. Fry laughed at the sight of him.

"Come to save your whore I see." Fry said in a playful voice. Aden forced more power onto the boy. Soon Faith, Lex and Klare joined in. their power together was strong but Fry was extraordinarily strong himself. To allow his power to come to its full potential he released his grip on Rae. The girl got to her feet and raced to Aden's arms. The boy hugged her close but never took his eyes off Fry. Fry pushed them all back as he released himself. As Aden got up off the floor Fry levitated him four feet above the ground.

"You took her from me." Fry said angrily. "You took away my chance for a child."

Aden looked surprised. Rae's eyes went black and the room started to shake. Fry looked over at her this time it was his turn to be surprised.

"Get your fucking hands of my man." Rae said sending him flying across the room. Aden dropped to the ground gasping for air. Rae wanted to run to his side but she had to finish Fry off first.

"You take advantage of me. You frighten my family. And you try to kill Aden." Rae said walking slowly towards Fry. "Now your going to pay."

Rae used her power to slowly and painfully squeeze Fry's body till it erupted in a puff of black smoke. Rae's eyes went back to normal as she started to sway. The last thing she heard was Aden call out her name before she fell to the ground.

Rae woke up a few hours later and looked around. She was on the Garwin's living room couch. She slowly started to sit up as she looked around the room. Every one was fast asleep on the floor while Caleb was resting against the couch holding her hand firmly in his. Every one was there. Her family, Reid family and her other "brothers and sisters".

Caleb felt Rae stir and lifted his head. "Oh god."

He embraced his daughter as tears streamed down his face. The others started to stir and one by one they each gave her a hug. Aden took a seat behind her and held her in his arms while the others just cried with joy.

"God for some reason I believe I'm loved." Rae said and the group laughed.

"You could say that." Reid said messing up Aden's hair. Then he looked down at Rae. "So why wasn't he able to get a child with you?"

Rae smiled happily up at Aden. "Because I already have two growing inside me."

Aden looked into her eyes then hugged her even closer. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Every one congratulated them. Even Caleb. Bella walked up to her and placed a hand on her lower stomach. She smiled and winked. "You're having two girls."

"Girls!" Aden said excitedly. "I'm going to have to baby girls!"

The group laughed. They never thought they would see the day when Aden, a Garwin, would actually be excited to have children. But then again the parents thought Reid would never settle down and have kids. And look what happened to him.

The group graduated with great honors and all had been accepted into Harvard. Aden and Rae got married right after graduation. Faith started to date Joey and had been inseparable since their first kiss. As for Klare and Lex they didn't want the twins to be alone and Klare became pregnant not to long after the announcement of the twins. Aden and Rae's twins were named Destiny Jay Garwin and Serenity Lee Garwin. Klare and Lex's baby boy was named Dwight Clark Perry.

As the Group moved on to college the next group of Ipswich children stepped up as the new hot stuff of Spencer Academy. And Spencer thought the first group were trouble makers. This next group hadn't even gotten started.


End file.
